Mistletoe
by caremeloreo
Summary: Dommie, Hatey, and Peepers celebrate Christmas on a vacation planet, but Dommie gets an unexpected meeting.(Lord Wander AU)


The holidays we're finally here! To celebrate, Hatey hosted a party on a vacationing planet. Almost everything was decorated with lights and ornaments, along with a huge tree. While Dommie was singing with some of the watchdogs, Hatey and Peepers greeted the guests. Of course, Sylvia wasn't there, but some of the fancycats did attend the party. The fancycats were dancing to the music, some others were eating food provided, and looked at the tree or decorations in the rest of the planet.

 _"Jingle bell,  
_ _Jingle bell,  
_ _Jingle bell rock  
_ _Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring,  
_ _Snowin' and blowin'  
_ _Up bushels of fun  
_ _Now the jingle hop has begun!"_

As the green nomad was singing while watchdogs played instruments, little did any of them know of the orange-furred figure that was standing in the crowd of other people on the planet. It was Waldemar, but he wasn't in his usual outfit. He wore a sweater with red pants, along with reindeer horns on his head. He wasn't there to have fun, though. Waldemar had been stuck on the planet for a while after the bubble he was in popped. So, he might as well suffer through this since he had nothing else to do.

 _"Jingle bell,  
_ _Jingle bell,  
_ _Jingle bell rock  
_ _Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
_ _Dancin' and prancin',  
_ _In Jingle bell square  
_ _In the frosty air!"_

Since he wasn't doing much right now, he figured he'd give a little listen to the music. _It's probably worth a good laugh._ He thought to himself.

 _"What a bright time, it's the right time  
_ _To rock the night away  
_ _Jingle bell time is a swell time  
_ _To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh!"_

As Dommie continued to sing, Waldemar slightly tapped his foot to the music while he listened without even realizing it. Oddly enough, this song managed to tickle his fancy. Whether or not that was from the Christmas-like vibe and cheer beginning to take effect on him was debatable. But nonetheless, he felt a bit less ill-natured, listening to the song. Upon actually recognizing this feeling, he stopped tapping his foot and proceeded to walk away.

* * *

Later that night, Dommie was mingling to look at the decor. When she did, she managed to bump into someone.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said as she got up. Dommie looked up to see none other than the furry orange figure standing in front of her, turning to her direction. She gasped as his amaranth eyes stared back at her magenta ones with a piercing gaze. Dommie was a bit scared but stayed calm. Instead of what would be expected from everyone else, a look of terror before running away as fast as possible, the nomad greeted him with a wide smile and a hug.

"Wander!" She exclaimed happily.

Waldemar sighed, obviously irritated by the green nomad's presence. "What do you want, nomad?"

"I didn't know you came here!" "Of course you didn't."

"How've ya been? Y'know, other than stuck in a bubble for a while?"

"Oh, just stranded on this planet for a while, nothing much." He said, sarcastically.

"Heh, right." She got his sarcasm and tensed her shoulders a bit. "Sorry about that."

Dommie looked up and almost immediately snickered.

"What's so funny?" Waldemar asked. He looked up too and saw a mistletoe above him and the smaller nomad.

 _Oh._ His eyes narrowed. crossing his arms and turning away. "No. I'm not doing this."

"Aw, c'mon, Wandie!" Dommie teased. "Scared of a little smooch?"

"Of course I'm not. I just don't want to do it."

"If you weren't so scared you'd do it."

He sighed. "That's a challenge, isn't it."

"Yup."

Of course, she was just joking. She knew Waldemar wouldn't do this, and she wanted to have some fun with this. However, Waldemar opened an eye and looked down at the green nomad. A moment after, he turned back to her, bent down to Dommie's height, and pressed his lips against hers.

Dommie gasped in shock as Waldemar kissed her, holding her chin with a free hand. She didn't actually expect Waldemar to actually kiss her! She just thought of her teasing as a silly little joke, she didn't think he would be up for her 'challenge'. The kiss lasted for a few moments, though it felt like longer than that. Once Waldemar pulled his face from the green nomad's, her face was covered in blush with an awestruck face. Waldemar smirked as his hand still held onto Dommie's face.

"Told you I wasn't afraid of a kiss."

Waldemar let go of Dommie's face and turned away, leaving her site. She backed away a little, almost stumbling in the process. Hatey noticed how she was stumbling, and picked her up.

"Dee, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy." She lied, holding onto her forehead. "I...I think I need to lie down."

Hatey looked at Dommie with worry and set her down on a nearby bench.

"Well, I hope you get better soon," Peepers called out to Hatey and he went off to him.

Once Hatey left, Dommie found herself in a daze as she set her fingers on her lips. From doing so, she vividly remembered the kiss that lasted between her and the furry orange figure she encountered. When he kissed her, she felt his fur brush against her smooth face. As this vivid memory flooded her mind, Dommie smiled, a feeling of warmth washing over her body. Quite immense, for her first kiss.


End file.
